As the need for increased data storage changes, the search for higher density, faster access memory technologies also increases. One of these, holographic data storage, provides the promise for increased access to higher density data. The techniques for realizing such storage typically utilize some type of storage media, such as photorefractive crystals or photopolymer layers, to store 3-D "stacks" of data in the form of pages of data. Typically, coherent light beams from lasers are utilized to perform the addressing, writing and reading of the data from the storage media by directing these beams at a specific region on the surface of the media. Writing is achieved by remembering the interference pattern formed by these beams at this region. Reading is achieved by detecting a reconstructed light beam as it exits the storage medium, the data then being extracted therefrom. Addressing is achieved by the positioning of the laser beams, and this is typically done through the mechanical movement of mirrors or lenses; however, the storage media itself can be moved relative to fixed laser beams.
There are two types of devices for positioning a data and reference beam onto a specific location within the holographic storage media, one type for positioning the media itself and one type for positioning the data and reference beam, or a combination of both types. When the media is positioned, this has the advantage of utilizing less complex optics. However, it has some disadvantages in the type of mechanism utilized to position the media in that it is mechanical and thus positioning speed is a concern. In positioning systems that rely upon optics to direct both the data beam and the reference beam, there exists some disadvantages due to the complexity of the optics. For example, if the storage media were dimensioned in a 2".times.2" format, this might require optical lenses on the order of 2"-21/2" in diameter. Further some care must be taken in the beam deflection systems utilized in association with an optics-only system to ensure that storage locations on the perimeter of the storage media, i.e., the extrema, are not subject to distortions, as these are probably the most difficult regions to access. Of course, a combination of the two systems could be utilized with the disadvantages of both systems being represented in the combination.
Once the optical storage media has been determined, a finite amount of storage is provided for a given form of the media, or "media magazine". However, the amount of storage area associated with a single media magazine may not be acceptable for large storage operations. This might require the use of multiple storage devices, each having its own media magazine, or the use of interchangeable media magazines with a single storage device. Alternatively, a single very large media magazine could be utilized, which is very difficult to realize. It would be more preferable to have a single storage device with Read/Write capability and multiple replaceable media magazines. These can then be inserted into the storage device on an as needed basis.